Devastating Beautiful
by Twilight Solstice
Summary: Sora Strife had the Sight. He could see them. They were beautiful...and deadly. They walked hidden in the mortal world. He was told to never attract their attention. But he did. AU. Crossover KH/Naruto. Yoai Warning. Inspired by Wicked Lovely
1. Prologue

This is sorta based off of _Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr_. It's a crossover too, Kingdom Heart and Naruto.

**Reviews** would be nice…let's me know if I should continue or not…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I am merely borrowing it's characters…They belong to their respective owners…

This will be slash. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Sasuke/Naruto plus others

**Summary:** Sora Strife was one of the unlucky ones. He had the Sight. He could see _them._ And the one thing he was always told was don't ever attract their attention; it was either that or death. But when he catches the attention of one of their Princes, his life will change forever and so will the lives of those closest to him…

-

-

-

**Devastating Beautiful**

By Twilight Soldier

_"The Realm of Fairy is a strange shadow land, lying just beyond the fields we know." -Author Unknown_

**Prologue**

The Twilight Prince stood, overlooking the scene. His silver hair blew gently, his whole persona seemed to be illuminated like if there was some brilliant shine just under his skin but it also seemed so dark…so mysterious…so _lonely_…

She sincerely hoped she'd be able to fix that soon. Over these past few weeks she'd fallen very much in love with him. So when he came out with the truth she simply felt overjoyed at the fact that she might be able to spend an eternity with him, by his side, loving and being loved, being his _queen_.

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" his voice was so sincere, so loving that she might have melted had not she looked away from his piercing gaze. His brilliant turquoise eyes shone with a love…and such a sadness she almost wept. The color of his eyes was so beautiful, so majestic that no emerald, no gem in the world could compare.

She kept watching him, she could feel herself start to shake and she fought back the tears of exasperation and impatience, the need to suddenly let out a nervous laugh like if this all was some cruel joke.

"Yes. I know what I'm doing…what I'm risking…" she said at last. Her breath came out visible and she tightened the coat she had on. It was almost twilight but it was winter and despite all this… she would do anything for _him_.

"Do you understand that you will carry the Queen's Lament if you're not the one? You'll do this until the next mortal risks this?" She dared glance a peek into his eyes only to look away again. There was such a sadness…

She nodded trying to keep the uncertainness out of her face.

"If you're not the one…and if they refuse me, you'll warn the next mortal not to trust me…mortal, after mortal, _after mortal_—" besides him she saw his two 'brother's give a look of pity. They gave her a slight smile, the first indication she's ever had of them actually liking her and this lifted her spirits and courage slightly "—And until the next mortal accepts you won't be free of the Lament?"

It took everything she had to not let her voice waver. "I understand…I love you." She felt her cheeks flush but she looked him in the eye still. He gave a sad smile.

"Don't do this…" the voice was so slight that she might not have heard it had not her body changed thanks to _him_. She knew who it was and felt an awful feeling of sympathy. So she gave a reassuring smile to the dark haired girl standing a few feet away from the king's 'brothers'. She saw as they gave her a reprimanding look but the boy she'd fallen in love with; _he_ didn't spare a glance.

Calling forth all of her courage she bravely stepped up to the pile of glowing crystals and black gems. She looked to the beautiful key in shape of a sword and took in its beauty for a second. She slowly bent down and wrapped her hand around the hilt. She felt the small indentations of where other girls and boys hands might have been placed other times, each where she was now, each risking everything they had, and each and every single one of them _failing_.

She quickly shook her head and tried to erase those thoughts and think on the positive side… An eternity spending it everyday with _him_.

She smiled and gripped the Queen's Keyblade harder. She stood bravely, assured, and quite confident. From her side she saw his two brothers move a few steps forward. And from her other side she saw him, his silver hair glowing brilliantly and his radiance almost making her want to close her eyes. He looked hopeful and scared.

"Please…let this one be _her_…let this one be the one…" his silent prayer was quietly repeated by the other three in attendance.

She stood straighter and waited. She hoped and believed and almost smiled when the Queen's Keyblade began to glow. Her happiness was short lived however as the glow died suddenly. She had been told what would happen if she was the one…she'd also been told of what would happen if she _wasn't_…

She screamed and crumbled to the ground as an intense pain filled her. It seemed to run like poison in her veins as it slowly and quite excruciatingly spread throughout her body. She had been told of what this was, what it did to you but she didn't think any of it. She was certain it was _her_ destined to be with him. She was so sure she wouldn't need to be prepared to endure this torture...It was physical and emotional and she could only do but scream his name: "Riku!"

She tried to crawl and even clawed the ground to get to him but he wasn't smiling anymore. His face was devoid of emotion as he glanced at her before turning around. She began to cry as she tried again. She saw him walk away and out of sight.

Her tears hotly ran down her face as she was left utterly alone. She began to cry as she thought of what she had promised when she took this risk. She was now tied to _him_…and awaiting the next person to take the risk and warn them of what he had done, to not trust him…of how foolish it'd be to _love _him.

--

--

--

Yeah...Un-betaed or whatever.

So what did ya'll think? Should I continue and let the story unfold?

**Review and please NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I am merely borrowing it's characters…They belong to their respective owners…

_**This will be slash. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Sasuke/Naruto plus others**_

**Summary:** Sora Strife was one of the unlucky ones. He had the Sight. He could see them. And the one thing he was always told was don't ever attract their attention; it was either that or death. But when he catches the attention of one of their Princes, his life will change forever and so will the lives of those closest to him…

**Thank you** to those who reviewed the first chapter! I decided to write another chapter today too…It's un-betaed btw…enjoy!

**Review please! No flames!**

_Italics_ Sora thinking

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**

_"Faeiries seem to be especially fond of the chase." _

_–The Folk-Lore of the Isle of Man by A. W. Moore (1891)_

"Faeries…elves…goblins…Class? What would you call these?" the teacher asked as she quickly skimmed an old tattered book. She adjusted her glasses and tucked a gray hair behind her ear as she looked at the many uninterested faces in her classroom. Her old eyes quickly sought out a victim as they landed on a pair of nervous blue oceanic orbs.

"Sora? Did you read last night's chapter? If so, what would you call these?" she asked.

'_A nightmare_.' His mind supplied but Sora internally shook his head. He didn't have to read the chapter; he knew everything having to do with _those_ creatures…

"Sora!? The answer! If you will!" the teacher huffed and Sora's face burned as he heard a few of his classmates begin to snicker and giggle. With a suffered sigh he opened his book and only pretended to skim it.

"Magical things." He said tersely and held himself back from saying what he really wanted too. '_Vile creatures! Things that only torture people…scary and horrifying to look at_.' His mind once again supplied…although not all of them were so horrible to lay eyes on…some were so beautiful that—

"Stop." He told himself. They weren't beautiful at all! The things they did…the things no one else could see but him…

"Umm…you're almost there Mr. Strife. Now…all these would be classified as folklore…supernatural beings…the fairies especially. Said to be so beautiful and they help people! Legends have so many wonderful things about them!" the teacher gushed and Sora stopped himself from scoffing.

'_Beautiful…yeah right…and they only help themselves…_' he thought angrily as he remembered all those things he'd seen since he was a little boy.

"A Cornish woman who chanced to find herself the guardian of an elf-child was given certain water with which to wash its fae…and the woman ventured to try it upon herself, and in doing so splashed a little into one eye. This gave her the fairy sight. This is by Lewis Spence from his book Legends and Romances of Brittany. My, my…how wonderful it would be to see such things…I can imagine it now…" the teacher's face became dreamy and more than half the class groaned. Sora however grew pale and he set his head down onto the table. Thank God this was the last class of the day.

"If someone came up to me and said they saw a fairy…I'd call them crazy and send them to the crazy house!" Tidus, the class clown, and one of his brother's and his friends said loudly and laughed. The joke wasn't funny but the whole class laughed anyways.

Sora stifled his groan.

In his mind, he was the unluckiest person to live. Out of all his family he was the only one to have inherited the Sight. It just so happened that he was also the youngest making everyone extremely overprotective. It took days of pleading but he finally managed to convince his uncle that going to school wouldn't put him in any danger. His uncle only agreed when Sora had mentioned that the school was private and Catholic. He also mentioned the one fact that made his uncle approve. There was iron almost everywhere. This was good because fairies hated iron, couldn't be near it for long because afterwards it would hurt them…

His brother came along too even though he claimed he hated the school and even his cousin joined in. They knew all about it but even though they couldn't fully understand what he had to go through, they still took care of him.

It was painfully annoying at times...but they cared.

_**RING!**_

Sora slightly jumped as the bell rang. He slowly gathered his books and headed towards the hall. He quickly found his brother and cousin (and their friends) waiting for him.

His brother had a dark blonde hair and blue eyes like himself. He was maybe an inch taller and his hair didn't stick up as wildly as his did. He was currently wearing a mask of concern and Sora quickly changed his own facial features as he thought this might have been what tipped Roxas off.

His cousin though, had bright blonde hair and blue eyes as well. A childhood encounter left him with three scars on both sides of his cheeks. Naruto had a cheeky grin, which quickly turned into a frown of worry as soon as he saw Sora. Naruto was maybe four inches taller than him, but it was okay seeing as how he was the oldest.

Their masks of concern quickly tipped off everyone else and a little something called "The Domino Theory" as Sora had dubbed it slowly descended on the once chatty and happy group making them all frown and gain a look of confusion. They gave him looks of concern which he pointedly ignored as he reached them.

"Sora? You okay?" Roxas asked quietly as he slipped besides him as they started to walk home. Naruto began to talk loudly with Neji, his friend, but Sora could tell he was trying to listen. So was everyone else…but Sora couldn't blame them, his strange behavior and odd habits tended to get people curious.

"I'm good. Listen I'm gonna—" he was stopped as someone called his name.

"Sora! Hey Sora! Wait up!" a red-head girl with violet eyes quickly caught up to them and Sora heard Roxas groan and everyone else snicker.

This was Kairi, she was Sora's best friend…and she was totally in love with him. She stopped in front of the group and gave a dazzling smile. Her innocent face made Sora smile too. Kairi was by no means 'ugly and annoying' as Roxas had dubbed her. She was quite pretty and was the only one who had accepted Sora the way he was, never once questioning him about the strange things he'd do or say and merely stuck by him and offered him comfort. She was an amiable companion but—

"Wanna walk me home? I'm sure _they _can get home by themselves." She chirped and Sora pretended to not notice the look of contempt she aimed at his brother and cousin. He sighed…

…but he couldn't bring himself to love her the way _she_ loved _him_. She'd have to settle for friendship.

"Sure Kairi. I'll catch you guys later okay…?" he mostly said this to Roxas who had tensed and was currently scowling. Naruto didn't seem happy as well…but right now he couldn't bring himself to be questioned. _'Thank you Kairi, this distraction was exactly what I needed…_' he thought as he stepped away from his group. The redheaded girl looked smug as she attached herself to him like another limb and tried to lead him away.

"Don't be late." Roxas issued his threat and Sora merely gave him a smile. '_Overprotective brother…_' he thought kindly.

"Psh!" Kairi scoffed. "He's sixteen! He's not a baby! And it's Friday! Forgive him if he wants to spend it doing something fun instead of playing video games and staying at home! You're not his keepers!" she tugged on his arm as he sent her a scolding look.

"Kairi…" he sighed. He flashed Roxas and Naruto a look of forgiveness. He could see Roxas begin to turn red from anger and saw Naruto's hands clench and he thought maybe this was a good time to get away.

"Before night." Roxas declared. "Bitch." He growled under his breath but quickly turned around and began walking at a fast pace. The others followed, Naruto sending him another worried look.

Kairi 'humphed' as they began walking the opposite way. "Your brother is a frickin dictator. And you!" she lightly punched his arm. "Ya gotta fight for your freedom! Don't let them bully you and make your choices! Be your own man! Sora!" he gave her a slight grin.

And that was the reason he couldn't be mad at her. He couldn't tell her the truth of why his brother and cousin and even himself acted the way they did. So she thought she was helping him by standing up to them; she thought that Sora didn't like the way they stood overprotective of him every single day of every single second. Telling _her_, telling anyone could mean his death…could mean losing his eyesight…there was no telling what the fairies would do once they found out that he had the Sight…. Actually he didn't want to think about it.

"Wanna stop by my house and hang for a bit? Talk? You seem kinda down." The girl lightly squeezed his arm. He grinned and gave her a weird lopsided hug.

"Nah…I think I oughta listen to my dictator brother and come soon. I'm just tired, don't worry about it." He told her.

They walked a few more blocks before Sora looked up and he unintentionally tensed. Kairi felt his movement and she looked up but he wasn't staring at her anymore.

In front of Kairi's front door there were three _fairies_ standing there. They, like so many of them, took on features that didn't look anything remotely human. Two of them had wings and feathers and what seemed to be beaks on their otherwise human looking bodies. They were willowy though and they each had a blue tint to their skin. The third one though looked human except for the vine like dress she had on which seemed to move on her skin. Her hair was a dark green and her eyes a yellow. They were terrifying and yet so wondrous to look at.

"Sora?" Kairi prodded. "What's wrong?" she tugged on his arm. Sora snapped out of it and he trained his face like all those other times. '_Be normal…remember! You can't see them!' _he mind screamed. '_Don't let them know you can see them!'_

"Psh…I'm fine! You know me! Always spacing out…" he said lamely and hoped it sounded convincing enough and really hoped that Kari wouldn't want to talk about it…not here, not now.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay…well…I'll see you later then." She began to walk to her door and Sora tried to stand as normally as he could as one of the beak faced faeries began to sniff at him. Kairi gasped then and Sora tried his best to not react. She whipped around and looked excited. "There's a dance tonight! At the club! You know, Heartless!? We should totally go!" she exclaimed.

"I don't like dancing." He said quickly and tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible as the other two joined in. He pretended to not notice the vine-girl touching his face and sniffing his neck. Mortals couldn't feel a fairy's touch…

Kairi still looked optimistic. "Come on! I'll call you later kay!? Bye!"

As soon as she walked thru her door Sora turned and ignored the vine-girl's giggle and comments. He felt them following him and resisted the urge to bolt. If he did, they'd follow. '_They love a good chase…'_

He quickly walked back towards his house and seeing as they still followed, he ducked into a store. They seemed to lose interest then and quickly left, but Sora suspected the vast amounts of iron the city had might have swayed their decision.

Sora sighed and thanked his uncle mentally. It was his choice that made them all move here in the first place. The city was heavy with iron and steel so not many faeries ventured far within it. When Sora was little, he detested it. He loved nature and everything it had to offer but as he was quickly exposed to what the faeries could do, he quickly decided that the city was also beautiful and most of all _safe_…. solely because _they_ didn't like iron or steel…

He sighed and was about to leave the store until he saw _him_. Sora turned around then and seeing as he had entered a bookstore quickly picked up a book and covered his face with it pretending to read. He chanced another glance and what he saw terrified him.

Across the street stood two faeries. They were invisible so he couldn't outright gaze at them. One of the rules that his uncle had enforced was to **not stare at invisible fairies**. That was rule number three.

One of them was a girl and she looked so miserable that Sora at times almost felt the need to cry for her. She had dark blonde hair, a shade darker than Roxas's, and very dark eyes, almost black. Sometimes she'd come into the sunlight and Sora was able to tell they were a violet…almost like Kairi's. The fairy-girl had a very pale look to her, almost unhealthy and always looked so lonely, so miserable, so sad…the only times she showed something other than those emotions were the times she swatted, yelled at, or scowled at the fairy next to her.

It was this other one that terrified Sora the most. It wasn't because of his looks oh no, for this fairy was male and possibly the most gorgeous, most beautiful thing Sora had ever seen. He had silver hair that shone so brilliantly and eyes that were like not other…Sora almost wanted to ogle but steeled himself and tried to look like he was still reading.

These two had followed him around for days. Always watching, always there. He didn't tell anybody of this. This would probably set him for a lifetime of imprisonment in his own home, no school, no friends, no nothing.

He saw as the silver haired faery gave his companion a smirk and blew her a kiss before leaving her scowling. She followed at a slower pace. Sora swallowed something hard as what he saw almost sent him running.

The silverette quickly donned a glamour and from one step to the next, he became human. Or a very good look alike. But Sora wasn't fooled. They were anything but human. Plus, the glamour this one had chose looked too pretty to be real. He managed to dull his hair a bit and got rid of the shine of his flawless skin but it still looked beautiful. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a yellow tight fitting shirt that would have looked bad on anyone else but he pulled it off very well…

The sad girl merely stood by the door. And then Sora realized something. These fairies were powerful enough to stand being around so much iron…and one had even donned a glamour. He gulped again and hoped beyond hope that Silver didn't come near him.

"Hey there…" Sora jumped and looked to him. This was a bad mistake seeing as he was met with smoldering turquoise eyes that would have melted him had not Sora remembered one crucial piece of information.

He was fae…therefore he was the enemy.

"Not interested." Sora said quickly. And stepped to the side only to have Silver step in front of him.

"You look like a nice person. I just moved here and I thought maybe we could hang out sometime you know?" he breath was good and warm but held a strange coldness to it which made him shiver. He could feel the smirk on Silver's face and this served to ignite his anger.

"Listen…I'm not sure what you're playing at but like I said! I'm. Not. Interested." Sora tried to move again but he was there...again. Sora looked to his face and almost laughed at the look of shock there. '_I guess Silver isn't used to the word 'no'…Glad to help there…_' Sora thought smugly.

But Silver quickly shook that look off his face and gained a determined one. '_Oh oh…' _Sora thought panicked,

"My name is Riku…Riku Uchiha. Please, just give me your number or something…maybe email and I'll talk to you later alright?" he said. It was more like a command.

The girl by the door gave a giggle but it wasn't an amused one. Somehow she made it sound darker and worse than it was. "This one's smart. He knows idiocy when he sees it…such a smart boy…" she praised and she goaded him. Sora paid no attention and neither did this Riku. And that was rule two. **Don't speak to Invisible fairies…**

Riku seemed to grow exasperated. "Here…this is my number." He shoved the small piece of paper into Sora's clenched hand. "Maybe we could hang sometime…what's your name?" he asked and looked Sora straight in the eye.

"It's none of your business. And like I said—"

"SORA! HEY GUYS! IT'S _SORA_!"

Sora held in a groan as Tidus came into the store. His friends however stayed outside. Tidus was his friend too, only thru Roxas and Naruto however.

Riku looked smug then and stepped back allowing Sora to breath normally again. "See you later _Sora_."

He was then gone and out the shop as Tidus bombarded him with questions and wanted to know where Roxas was. Sora looked passed Tidus to see the fairy girl still there. She was eyeing him with such a sympathy that made him want to throw up. Obviously something had occurred and he wasn't aware of it.

"You poor, poor thing…" the girl said out loud, no one but Sora being able to hear. "Poor little mortal…" and then she was gone too, quickly walking away.

What had just happened?

Rule number one and the most important rule of them all: **Don't ever attract the fairies attention.**

Sora gulped and tried to listen to Tidus. But he couldn't help but think of Silver—er Riku. He had chanced exposure like he didn't even care if everyone found about him being fae...it was like one of their damn rules! They all live by it! But this one, _Riku,_ risked being found out…and all because he wanted to talk to Sora. Sora felt like ice had pierced him…he'd attracted their attention for whatever reason.

What a horrible day…

--

--

-

End Chapter 1.

Review please!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I am merely borrowing it's characters…They belong to their respective owners…

_**This will be slash. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Sasuke/Naruto plus others**_

**_I might up the rating to M later so yeah..._**

**Summary:** Sora Strife was one of the unlucky ones. He had the Sight. He could see them. And the one thing he was always told was don't ever attract their attention; it was either that or death. But when he catches the attention of one of their Princes, his life will change forever and so will the lives of those closest to him…

It's un-betaed btw…enjoy!

**Review please! No flames!**

_Italics_ = thinking

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

"_{Faeries} could make themselves seen or not seen at will. And when they took people they took the body and soul together."_

_--The Fairy Faith in Celtic Countries  
__by W.Y. Evans-Wentz (1911)_

Riku could hear his latest prey's heart pound furiously as he left the brunette at the mercy of his loud friend. The question was why was his heart pounding so fast like that? Most mortals he chose did the same thing but out of flattery, of lust. This Sora, he liked the name seeing as it fit the boy quite well, his heart pounded in fear and near terror. Riku could see it in the boy's endless blue eyes. It made him feel guilty for about a second until he shook it off and let his mind come up with ways to get the boy to open up to him. He'd never had a problem like this and only one mortal had only ever escaped him…

"He's terrified." A voice floated up next to him and he gave his companion a slight glance noticing her frown.

Namine.

Riku thought back to Sora's blanched face and only nodded. The boy usually had vibrant healthy tanned skin and his usually bright beautiful blue orbs were clouded in fear. It made him seem so _innocen_t. Maybe _delicate_ and _fragile_. Like he needed someone to protect him. Riku planned to be that someone.

Of course he had to change a few things first though. Like the boy's fashion sense. It wasn't horrible but it could use some help. The boy's chocolate hair seemed natural and to that Riku was grateful. Mortals these days always tainted their skin and hair with nasty chemicals, changing it so it took on an artificial edge. Sora' height was to his liking too, he came to about Riku's chin and he imagined they would fit quite nicely together.

He imagined Sora would be quite a challenge too. He wasn't as tame and submissive as he let on. His angry snappish retort to his advances proved that much. He was a light creature with a tame dark tendency. He was perfect.

Most of the mortals he'd chosen in the past were nice enough having come from somewhat bad pasts. The Twilight Prince or Queen should be able to see the light in any dark situation right? It made sense at first…

"He doesn't like you. Let this one go." Namine's voice was steely but it held a softness to it too, probably for Sora.

Riku resisted rolling his eyes. "So what?"

Namine's eyes blazed and he again resisted the urge to chuckle. He eyed her through his bangs and he could see the changes in her. Her once vibrant blonde hair had dulled and her once bright blue eyes had slowly over the years turned dark violet until they seemed more of a black. She was still as beautiful as when she had taken over as the Heartless Girl. _'She's beautiful…but she's not mine. Not like Sora will be.'_

"Riku." She growled, the darkness and lament she held slowly seeped from her, causing Riku to slightly flinch. "He. Doesn't. Like. You!"

"He will." Riku looked around for one second before shaking off his glamour and becoming invincible once more. With that done he said the words that had sealed the fate of so many mortals. "A far off dream that's like a scattered memory, a scattered memory that's like a far off dream…I want to line the pieces up—_his_ and _mine_."

With these words Sora's mortality began to fade. Unless he became Heartless Boy, he was Riku's now.

Namine could only watch on sadly.

--

Sora quickly took his leave of Tidus and headed home. He felt his arms and noticed they had goose bumps on them. He stopped and took a moment to steady his heartbeat and will away his flushed face. It wouldn't be good if he went home looking like this. There would be questions …and answers Sora couldn't possibly know.

Just as Sora was getting ready to start moving he spotted more of his nightmare. Four fey were slowly making their way to him and Sora quickly starting moving again. He discreetly looked back and noticed they were still on his trail. Two bird fey, one human looking fey and what seemed to be a wolf type fey.

He felt like crying and laughing at the whole situation. First Silver makes his move and now _this!_

All this coupled together made Sora lose his sense. All he wanted right now was to be at home! Safe and sound! Not chased by these…creatures!

Not thinking right then Sora did the one thing he shouldn't have done.

He bolted.

He ran and as he looked back again he noticed that several other fairies had taken to chasing him too. So now there were like seven in total. Sora closed his eyes and looked for somewhere to run to, somewhere with tons of iron.

Just as he was about to turn into a corner he noticed another fey come up on his other side. They fey looked to be lion like in nature and he growled at those chasing him and they stopped. Sora made it seem like his stop was coincidental.

They stopped chasing him. Weird.

He began to walk once more and noticed that he still had one more stalker on his trail. It was the wolf fey.

The somewhat dog-shaped fairy lopped beside him. She took to sniffing his hands and it took all his self-control not to snap his hands away. He looked around and to his surprise he had made it home subconsciously. He stepped up to his door and he heard the wolf fey whimper. Turning towards the door and getting out his key he couldn't help but smirk. His uncle had asked permission but they were able to install an iron door. Their windows were also made of steel and iron and so were may things in their home.

Once inside he locked the door and held back the urge to slide down the door and weep.

Riku.

He shuddered as he pictured the silverette's eyes burning a hole into him, like he could see right through him. He also remembered Riku's companion and remembered what she said.

'_Poor mortal'_ she had said. But why? Obviously those two were court fey seeing as they could withstand so much iron and steel…

But why!?

Soft padding sounds alerted him to the fact someone was coming...but wait...since when could he hear something as soft as walking?

"Sora? You okay? You look sick; maybe you should sit down…" his uncle's voice drifted to him and Sora's eyes snapped open. He didn't even realize that he'd closed them.

Blue eyes clashed with blue eyes as he eyed his uncle. The man seemed to be in the middle of making dinner because he had a spoon in his hand. The man's blonde hair mirrored Naruto's…but that was a given seeing as he was Naruto's father.

Minato Namikaze.

"'M fine." Sora said quietly. Minato was a great guardian…a great man. That's why it hurt Sora so bad when something like this happened. He hated being a burden…

"Sora…" Minato sighed. How he wished that his nephew would open up to him…the boy was practically another son to him! But alas…he would give him space and only hoped that one day Sora would come to him on his own.

"Iruka's here…so are Jiraiya and Tsunade. It's Friday…remember? Big dinner?" Minato said with a smile. "Leon might show even…"

Sora looked away. Leon _never_ showed up. Sora blamed himself. He looked too much like his father Cloud…and it probably hurt and angered Leon. After all…Cloud was the only one Leon had ever fully let in…ever loved.

"I'll get ready…I'll be a minute." Sora sighed and shook off his fears and worries. Tonight was a special night. No need to worry. So he pushed Riku to the back of his mind and ran upstairs after giving his uncle a cheerful smile.

Minato watched as Sora leapt up the stairs and sighed again. He might as well been watching Cloud…how he missed his little brother. Turning back to the kitchen he began to finish dinner.

All he could do was hope for the best after all.

--

--

--

Review please! No flames!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I am merely borrowing it's characters…They belong to their respective owners…

_**This will be slash. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Sasuke/Naruto plus others**_

**_I might up the rating to M later so yeah..._**

**Summary:** Sora Strife was one of the unlucky ones. He had the Sight. He could see them. And the one thing he was always told was don't ever attract their attention; it was either that or death. But when he catches the attention of one of their Princes, his life will change forever and so will the lives of those closest to him…

It's un-betaed btw…enjoy!

**Review please! No flames!**

_A/N: Yea, sorry I haven't updated any stories in forever but I had some complications... I'll try (try being the key word!) to update everything else later in the week! Sorry! Thank you so much to the lovely readers who reviewed! And those who Favorited/Story Alerted this story! BTW, I changed my pen name. It was Twilight Soldier but now it's Twilight Soltice. :)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter Three**

"_The Fairy then dropped three drops of a poisonous liquid on her companion's left eyelid, and she beheld a most delicious country…From this time she possessed the faculty of discerning the Fairy people as they went about invisibly."_

_--The Fairy Mythology by Thomas Keightley (1870)_

Sora sat picking at his food, his thoughts rebelliously thinking of things they shouldn't. Forbidden things such as glowing silver hair and piercing dark emerald eyes. And pale skin…pale _perfect_ skin that glowed like the moon only ten and hundreds of times more beautiful. And a smirk, a devilishly delicious smirk; belonging to a pale predatory beautiful face.

Beautiful… but overall very devastating.

So devastating in fact that it absolutely terrified him…and sent a jolt down his spin, not at all unpleasant. So Sora closed his eyes and willed away whatever spell he had been put under. He very well knew that this could very well be the beginning of the end.

Riku was fae…_beautiful_ and _devastating_…and for some reason still unknown to him, Sora had attracted his attention.

He let out a groan and put down his fork. He ran his slightly clammy hands through his spiky chocolate locks. He felt eyes on him but he chose to ignore them. His thoughts once again straying back to what happened a few hours ago…and he felt like crying when he shivered at the memory.

Apparently Riku had found a permanent place in his thoughts.

"—look sick. Maybe you should go lie down?" Sora tilted his head to the side and caught his uncle's concerned face. The man was frowning and his worried eyes looked a little sad. Sora took a few seconds to study his face before it became too unbearable. He nodded and picked up his plate. He muttered a "Sorry" and "Good night" to the rest of the people sitting at the table before heading into the kitchen and then heading upstairs.

He knew he couldn't resist beautiful…but he'd make sure to remember it was also devastating…_he_ was devastating.

--

Roxas watched his younger twin sigh and pick daintily at his food. He couldn't help but scowl darkly as the brunette's facial features took on a pained and frightened emotion. He clutched his own fork tightly as he stuffed whatever was on his plate into his mouth and resisted the urge to yell and bitch at his younger twin.

Because something had been bugging the young brunette for days now and he wouldn't admit to what exactly was paining him.

Roxas' scowl deepened but fell from his face when he caught brown eyes scrutinizing him. He gave a cheesy smile and sent a small little wave at the owner of the now rolling eyes.

Iruka.

The man was like another father to them. He certainly acted like it anyway. He was the one that made sure they didn't slip up on homework and when Uncle Minato had to work late, he'd always come over and fix them dinner. Of course there was a downside to all this…Iruka had become so close it was practically a sixth sense of his to know when something was wrong.

And like a self-imposed father figure he always demanded what was wrong and did anything in his power to fix it.

"What's up with Brownie? He's more down than usual." Roxas turned to the speaker and couldn't help but slightly smile at the nickname Sora had been branded with. He let out a snicker before he turned to the woman who had spoken. She was a well-endowed blonde who looked quite young for her age. Her intelligent blue eyes were cold and calculating towards everyone but her family. Roxas had to admire her. Like Sora, she had the Sight too. But unlike his brother, she took on the world with a smirk. She wasn't scared. Sometimes he resented Sora for feeling such fear when this woman showed nothing but courage. "Have _they_ been bugging him? Wait till I get my hands on those—"

"_Grandma_! You can't! You know that!" Roxas blurted out. He winced as the woman threw him a sharp glance.

Yes. That's right. She was their grandmother.

"**_What did you call me!?"_** she snarled and Roxas let out a nervous laugh while trying to get Uncle Minato to save his life. The traitorous man however merely began eating at a rapid pace trying to block out the sounds around him.

"Aw! Come on Tsunade dear! What's so bad about the word 'Grandma'!? We're getting old! The brats should…call…y-you…us…I HAVE IMMUNITY! REMEMBER! ONLY _I _KNOW WHERE THE KEYS TO THE LIQUOR CABNET ARE!"

Roxas flinched as Tsunade turned her wrath to her husband. Jiraiya. The man had spiky gray hair (the style evidently passed down to his sons and grandsons) and two tattoos on his face. He wore a gray business suit along with a red tie. For reasons unknown to him, his grandfather was obsessed with toads…. and porn. The latter, which he made a 'business' out of. Fortunately for him, his perverted books gained much popularity earning him respect and lots of money. Which added to Tsunade's pay as an excellent doctor, which in turn made the couple quite rich. Which was a good thing, considering Tsunade liked sake and liquor and loved to gamble while her other half enjoyed those same things too.

"Here we go again…" Roxas heard Naruto sigh. He quietly agreed. This happened way to often. It was a wonder they were still married. According to Uncle Minato (this information was gained by Roxas eavesdropping) the couple's arguing had been worse before the death of Roxas' father.

Cloud.

Supposedly, his twin, Sora had been made into almost an exact carbon copy of their father. They supposedly even had the same shade of eyes. The only thing Cloud managed to pass down was his shade of hair color to Roxas plus some _slightly_ similar features. When he had first learned of this he felt resentment towards the younger twin. If they were twins, how come Sora was the one to look like their father? He even inherited the Sight, a gift that Cloud had possessed as well. It was only until he saw how much pain it brought his twin did his resentment fade.

He noticed Sora didn't own a mirror in his room.

Until that point, Roxas had no idea why. It came as a greater shock when Roxas did find out. Sora had come home one day, his eyes terrified. It took Minato hours to calm him down and when he did he relayed the horrible things he had seen. The things he saw _them_ do. He ended up confessing that he hated the man who had passed on his curse and how he wished he could look like Roxas so that every time he looked in the mirror he wouldn't be reminded he had been cursed by someone whom he was supposed to love.

For a second, Roxas had hated the man called Cloud as well.

That faded however overtime and now Sora ended up being very precious to him. To Roxas, he was a reminder of the fact that once he did have a father. Cloud might have given the Sight to Sora but he had spared Roxas. And for that he was grateful. He felt slightly guilty about this but he promised to make this up by protecting his younger twin until he could no longer draw breath from his body. Whereas their father no longer walked or breathed or laughed along with them, he would make sure Sora did.

Naruto had agreed to help Roxas in his little mission. After all, they were all like brothers now anyways.

"WHY DID I EVER MARRY SUCH A CRAZY HOMOCIDAL WOMAN!?" Jiraiya yelled as he ducked. Tsunade had thrown at him a plate. Minato sighed and held in his whimper as he did not want to risk his mother's wrath just to save some of his china.

"…maybe cos you're equally crazy? You perverted old man." Naruto announced as he stuffed another piece of food into his mouth. "Geez…I wonder if all families are this freaking crazy…?"

"I'd feel better if they were." Minato muttered. Iruka seemed the only one to draw any pleasure from the family squabbles. He chuckled quietly to himself as Minato became the target of the couple's ire.

"Why _you!!!"_ Jiraiya glared at his oldest son. "If Cloud was here you'd know what he'd say—"

Then everything became intolerably and painfully silent.

Roxas inwardly sighed. It didn't help that his father's name was taboo in their house. He noticed that his grandparents would never speak of their youngest son, as if they were trying to erase the fact that they ever had one. His Uncle Minato was the same way. Sometimes he'd avoid looking at Sora and in some extreme cases he'd avoid looking at Roxas as well. It frustrated him to no end, especially when it happened while Sora was around. The other teen would look down and most times he would stop talking for the rest of the day.

So it came as no surprise as Roxas felt his temper rise and he couldn't stop himself from snapping. "My father Cloud would probably say he fucking hates all your guts for trying to erase him from this family! And for making his younger son feel like total shit—"

Minato stood up knocking his chair away with excessive force. "ROXAS! You will not use that language here! Apologize to—"

Roxas stood up too. "Don't tell me what to do! You're _not_ my father!"

And then he bolted.

Roxas ran out so fast he didn't see the after math of his explosion. He ran until his lungs burned, until his legs felt like lead, and his vision burned from the tears wanting to be let go. In the back of his mind, he knew that was he did was uncalled for but…

There was only so much someone could take.

And Roxas was up to his last reserve. He was sick of Sora's attitude at life, sick at his family's tries to ignore that fact that everything was _completely wrong_, and even sicker at the fact that Roxas had tried to do the same.

He abruptly stopped.

Roxas looked back and instantly knew he had wandered off to far. He looked at the surrounding buildings, squinting for details since it was now darker and it'd be night soon, and he didn't want to go back. He then spotted a welcome sight of relief. Across the street was somewhere he could spend the night and he sighed as he walked towards the front door. He took in a huge breath as he knocked three times and waited for the door to be opened. After a few seconds, the light turned on and the door opened wide and a scent of baked cookies assaulted his senses. He looked up into the confused and worried face of a pretty blue-eyed girl with dark brown hair tied into a braid.

Aerith.

"Roxas? What are you doing here on the other side of town? It's quite late and there are _bad things_ out there…come in."

Roxas obliged and stepped inside the house. As he came in however a picture caught his attention. The frame held three people all smiling and laughing. The first was clearly Aerith when she was about his age. The change between then and now was quite clear. Back then Aerith's eyes were clear and blue and laughing. But now they held a shadow and her smile never quite reached her face anymore.

The second person was Leon. His brown hair seemed to sway in the picture as he laughed and hugged the other two close to him. His eyes were a calm and laughing brown. That changed too. Leon never laughed anymore. He barely showed emotion now except for a livid hate at the world and his anger was always quick to flare. Roxas sighed then moved unto the last, and in his mind, most important person.

His father.

Even though Cloud was laughing, Roxas could still see the shadows that clung to his eyes and the _haunted _look he seemed to wear in every picture was present here too. Roxas kept looking at the troubled man's face and realized with a start that Sora looked like this too. His brother even inherited Cloud's haunted look. With a pained wince he looked away and stared back into blue eyes, a shade very much like his own. But the similarity wasn't lost on him. Aerith had chocolate brown hair…the same chocolate brown Sora had.

He could tell Aerith was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"Hey…Could I possibly stay here tonight?"

The pained looked that crossed her face didn't go unnoticed. But he chose to ignore it as she silently nodded her head.

"Thanks…mom."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora tried to ignore Roxas' scream and he tried to not wince and shiver as he heard the door slam. He shut his eyes closed and quickly opened them when a flash of silver threatened to engulf the image.

Why couldn't he have been born ignorant like the rest of humanity?

"I hate you Riku." He whispered. He slowly sat up on his bed from where he was laying and looked out the window. If he squinted just enough, he could catch images of shadows, and graceful figures doing who knows what outside. He turned away from that would be horrible scene and stared at his hands.

Would Roxas come back tonight?

Sora looked up at a small alarm clock and realized it was only seven thirty. Unbidden, Kari's words from earlier came back and resonated in his head. There was a party tonight…and she had invited him. He quickly grabbed his cell phone, slightly fumbling with the numbers as he called his best friend before he had a chance to make up his mind. "Kairi? Yea, its me. I was wondering…you still wanna go—yea, I changed my mind. No, I'm fine. Yea…meet you at your house?" Sora glanced out his window again and breathed in a huge amount of air. "Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bye. Oh, and Kairi? Thanks."

He hung up and got out of bed. He went over to the window and opened it all the way. He quietly got out and took a few more breaths. If he was lucky he'd get to Kairi's house with minimal interference and maybe only a small heart attack or two.

Hopefully, Roxas would be back before he came home.

-

-

-

A/N: The story was inspired by Wicked Lovely but I'm going to change a few things. :) I know it seems mostly angsty right now but I promise it will get better!

Twilight Soltice


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, I am merely borrowing it's characters…They belong to their respective owners…

_**This will be slash. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, plus others**_

_**I might up the rating to M later so yeah...**_

**Summary:** Sora Strife was one of the unlucky ones. He had the Sight. He could see them. And the one thing he was always told was don't ever attract their attention; it was either that or death. But when he catches the attention of one of their Princes, his life will change forever and so will the lives of those closest to him…

It's un-betaed btw…enjoy!

**Review please! No flames!**

**Chapter 4**

"_The fairies, beside being revengeful, are also very arrogant, and allow no interference with their old-established rights."_

—_Ancient Legends, Mystic Charms, and Superstitions of Ireland by Lady Francesca Speranza Wilde (1887) _

When Sora was younger he had learned the hard way of the lesson his grandmother, Tsunade, had tried to drill into his head. She had told him with all dire seriousness that running in the presence of Fae would trigger their animalistic tendencies and they would give chase. Being a child of seven however, caution was thrown to the wind and he ignored her warnings and played and ran like the child he was.

That was his last memory of true childhood.

The Fae had indeed given chase and he had yet not even began to learn of the facade of normal human ignorance. He ran, his legs fueled by the sheer terror he felt at glancing at the faces of those _things_, and tried to get away. His grandmother, who was keeping her eyes trained only on him while the others looked after Naruto and Roxas, quickly took off after him. She made it seem that he was running from a dog they had passed and quickly swept him into her arms. She made him close his eyes and keep his mouth tightly shut even as he felt those things jump at her and make wild noises.

That would be one of the many terrible encounters he would have with the Fae over the years.

From then on he was either faced with the choice of never going outside again or training himself to ignore the true ugliness the world had to offer. He painstakingly chose the latter. He also swore he would never run and give the Fae the incentive to chase. Because they always would.

So when he ran through the streets to Kairi's home he knew something was definitely wrong. He saw them. They were most definitely there. They gave him hungry looks but ultimately went back to what they were doing or ignored him altogether.

The ice in his stomach slowly froze more of him.

The relief he felt at being not chased was slowly turning to confusion and terror. Something in the back of his mind brought the subject of Riku back into focus but the terror swept that image away. But the realization was slowly hitting home.

This had started when he'd—_no_ when Riku first talked to him.

Sora slowed down to a jog and tried to relax his erratic breathing. His feet must have automatically known where to go since the next thing he knew he was in front of Kairi's house. He stopped at the three steps that led to his best friends door. He stepped up one at a time and put a hand on the door. He let his forehead rest on the wood for a moment before he gave three consecutive knocks.

He didn't have to wait long as the door suddenly opened and a grinning Kairi pulled him inside. She gave him a firm hug and held him at arms length. Her bright sunny grin suddenly turned into a concerned frown.

"You look like you've just run a marathon Sora. I know I told you to get here fast but this..." she waved her hand down his slightly sweaty body, "might be a little too much."

He forced a laugh. "Give me a break Kai! I don't look...that...bad?"

Kairi's raised eyebrow said otherwise. "You look sweaty and..." she leaned in way too close to his face and gave three dramatic sniffs. "Minato made his famous spaghetti tonight didn't he?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. I smell bad. So are we going to this party or not?"

Kairi didn't look amused, "The party's not for another thirty minutes...plus we can afford to get there fashionably late. I won't have my date smelling like garlic and looking like he just finished a triathlon."

Sora knew she meant well but she'd never used the word "date" when they went out like this. He'd have to talk with her soon. "Buuttt Kairiiii..." he refused to call that whining. "I don't wanna go all the way back to—"

"My parents are out until, like, probably tomorrow. Take a shower, use my dads stuff and its not like you've never changed here before. I have some of your clothes in my room. We'll find SOMETHING acceptable for this party. Now go!" she pushed him to what he knew was her parents bathroom. He sighed and merely caught the towel she threw at him.

He just knew tonight was going to be a long one.

–

Roxas had never felt so utterly bad not to mention humiliated in his entire life. He sighed and laid back on Aerith's couch and tried to imagine he wasn't the biggest douche on the planet. He was eternally grateful that Aerith was so kind and forgiving and didn't feel the need to make fun of people and their stupid comments. He so sincerely wished he could take it back...

"It made sense!" he hissed to himself before grabbing a pillow and smothering his face in it.

You know those moments in life that are so unforgettable that your mind will probably keep replaying them for years and years to come? Roxas knew this was one of them. His embarrassment would never fade and he'd probably still remember this until they day he died. Oh dear Lord...

"Roxas?" Areith's soft voice seemed to echo in the small room and Roxas groaned one last time before becoming still and letting his body go lax. He didn't remove the pillow from his face just yet.

"Do...you want to...talk?" Aerith sounded very small and Roxas winced. He didn't like it when she sounded like this. It meant she was uncomfortable.

"...no...?" Roxas DID want to talk...if only to claim insanity and maybe convince her he was drunk and irresponsible for anything he said. But another part of him wanted nothing more than to never let his face be seen again.

"It's okay, you know?" he felt the couch dip slightly and knew she had sat down. She had the right, of course. It WAS her couch after all. "I can see why...Leon and I were commonly mistaken for siblings when we were younger."

Roxas wasn't expecting THAT. And what the hell did Leon have to do with Roxas' stupidity anyway?

"Aerith." he sat up and let the pillow fall off his face as he did so. "What are you talking about? And what does that bastard have anything to do with this?"

The look on Aerith's face was the epitome of confusion. She gave him a long look before realization and panic flooded her features and she flushed a bright red before she ducked her face down. Roxas was...quite puzzled.

"Er..." It was now or never. "I'm sorry for...calling you...you-know. It was...very presumptuous of me."

Aerith didn't look up. "It's quite alright."

"Er..." Roxas wished she'd look at him. "So...um. Can I still, um...stay?"

Aerith nodded quickly before looking up with such a sunny smile that Roxas just knew it was fake. "The guest room is all ready. I just hope Minato doesn't kill me. Soft spot or no he'll still think I've kidnapped one of his kids." Aerith laughed and Roxas kinda sulked.

Roxas...was undeniably the biggest douche ever.

–

"Wow. Who knew my best friend was such a hottie?"

Sora felt his face catch fire even as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and somewhat distractingly. Take it, he was somewhat annoyed. He had taken a quick shower and as he came out to get dressed Kairi attacked him with a cologne of some kind and had decided what he was to wear. It ended up being a pair of dark pants he had left at her house a while ago and a black shirt he knew wasn't this tight on him last time he had worn it. It probably shrank in the washer...on purpose.

"Er...thanks." he fiddled with his crown pendant of a necklace. He had merely glanced at the mirror and decided Kairi knew more about this kind of stuff than he did so he shrugged and let himself be dressed.

If Kairi, the fashion guru, was satisfied then so was he.

"We should leave now. Fifteen minutes is acceptable for being fashionably late. Now let's go!"

Sora wondered how such a small, tiny girl could have enough strength to almost break his arm with her grip. Considering she was also pulling him rather quickly out the door wearing high heels was another small feat. Maybe she was really Fae wearing a glamor—

The horror that train of thought brought him quickly had him think of something else. Plus he'd be able to see through the glamor anyways...but still... His gaze quickly latched unto Kairi herself and he gave her a once over. She was wearing a pretty black dress that went to the middle of her thighs. As the door closed and sparkles reflected off her dress from the light, Sora had to admit the girl did look pretty tonight. Her natural red hair was straightened and her make-up was all natural and served to enhance the girl's own beauty. Her jewel-like eyes were rimmed in eyeliner, was it? It made them seem more...alive, colorful, kinda breathtaking. Like _his _eyes—

Kairi's giggle brought him out of his thoughts. She had a small blush on her face and she gave him somewhat of a coy smile. "You haven't said anything about how I look tonight Sora."

Sora felt both wretched and sheepish. This was his best friend. But friendship was the only thing he wanted. But still...he couldn't bring himself to hurt her...not tonight at least...

"Beautiful." Sora said sincerely. Kairi stilled for a second and looked at him. Her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before she beamed at him. Some part of Sora felt guilty at leading the girl on like this but...

No, no buts. He'd have to talk to her.

"Kairi—" he began but was cut off as the girl laughed and pulled away from her door after she quickly locked it.

"Nuh-uh lazy bum! It's time to party!"

Sora sighed but let himself be dragged. One night couldn't hurt...

–

"Found a new victim yet?"

"Shut up!"

"Your words...they hurt..."

"Forgive his majesty. He can't help the stick that's lodged in his butt."

"Shut up Axel!"

"Oh. I see what you mean..."

"You're all idiots..."

"Aww...your loving words...they warm my heart."

"You don't have a heart. All of you."

"That's enough Namine."

"You're the worst one Riku!"

"That's his majesty to you."

"Technically not until he finds his 'one true victim'."

"I pity the poor soul who has to put up with His Royal Pain in the Ass for eternity."

"Whatever. This time I'm right. Sora's the one. I know it."

"So you found another one huh...?"

Riku lazily looked up from his spot on the couch he was on. These human accommodations were adequate at best. They cost quite a bit of human currency but were unfortunately necessary for the pursuit of Riku's newest "victim". He spared the other silver haired Fae a glance before giving a nod.

"You think this one's the one?" the other Fae asked. His tone quite bored. But Riku knew the truth. The Fae's name was Kakashi and was one of his family's closest friends. Riku's future mattered greatly to him. Well, to everyone in his realm but the point still stands.

"Riku thinks they're all the "one". Don't you your majesty?" The annoying Fae who knew no boundaries happened to be one of Riku's "closest friends". Axel. His bright flame hair obscured Riku's vision for a second as the other Fae leaned over him to smirk at him. Riku rolled his eyes.

"He's the one." Riku said flatly, too uncaring to argue his point.

"Hn." was heard from the corner of the room. Riku turned to give his other "friend" a glance. This fae happened to be named Sasuke. He was somewhat special. Technically he was of royal blood. For centuries his kin had ruled the dark court with a vice-like grip. Their reign had been one of the darkest in fae history. Three centuries and a half ago however, Sasuke's older brother and true heir to the dark court had done the forbidden against his own court and fell in love...with a human.

Sasuke's father had been furious and in his wrath had killed said human. Sasuke's brother didn't physically reap his revenge. He didn't steal the court from him. Instead he did the opposite. He gave up his claim to the court and whisked both himself and Sasuke away. They sought refuge in Riku's father's court. This and another unfortunate turn of events lead to Madara, one of the dark courts strongest and well versed in Fae magick, to bind Riku to his current curse. Their form of revenge.

He wouldn't be able to claim his court and provide his realm with the strong king his Fae needed until he found his equivalent to share the throne.

Sasuke claimed he owed Riku's father and would help his son gain back his throne. Riku knew better however... Sasuke considered them family. Although he'd probably become a Nobody before he admitted anything like that.

"He'll never give into you." Riku looked to where Namine was perched on the arm of the couch. She was scowling. He remembered a time when all she did was smile and giggle...she was such a beautiful artist too...

"Be my prince or be one of my Heartless. Either way, he's mine now." Riku said nonchalantly and knew this would anger the girl further.

"He?" Kakashi muttered. "The last boy was over a decade ago. Name?"

"Sora. Sora Strife. Goes to that private school a few blocks away." Riku closed his eyes and waved his hand in the general direction of the school.

"Strife..." Kakashi's single eye narrowed. "Why is that familiar..."

"Who cares!" Axel intervened. "What's he look like?" Riku opened his eyes only to be met with emerald pools. Axel's hands were on his wrists and his natural element, fire, was slowly seeping from his skin. Riku scowled and pulled away. Fae fire could hurt him.

"Brunette. Blue eyes. Kinda tan." Riku drawled.

"So...he's hot?" Axel smirked. "Cute at least?"

Out of all of them, Axel had immersed himself in modern human culture the most. The others had only done it out of necessity. Axel seemed to enjoy humans and their...drivel... He took on more than a few human partners than those in the room. He played with them, using his natural fire to elevate pleasure but ultimately just used them and left them. More than a few of them were driven insane from the lack of heat since experiencing Axel and his "warmth".

"Cute." Riku sighed. "A challenge too."

"Challenge?" Sasuke's voice rose just a pitch letting the room know his confusion.

"He's a smart boy." Namine clarified with a smirk. "Treats Riku like he has the plague."

Axel laughed. Sasuke smirked. And Kakashi...looked troubled. Riku glanced at his mentor's/friend's face.

"Don't worry. They all resign themselves in the end. Like I said, either way he's mine now. The changes should have already started." Riku placated as he leaned back into the couch.

"Hope this one hits you." Axel mused out loud. "That hasn't happened for a while. But whatever. The club's been opened for ten minutes already. Don't you wanna go to your own club?" Axel poked Riku's ribs. "Should be fun."

"Humans cease to be entertaining after a while. And the Fae that come are mostly reoccurring. I'll stay here tonight. Next Monday is my first day at High School in this decade. I should rest up. You all go."

Kakashi still seemed pensive but stood. "Later." He left quickly.

"Hmm..." Axel stood up as well but rubbed his chin in faux-thought. "Sasuke hasn't been to a human school before—"

"Nor do I ever want to." said Fae snarled.

"And last time I went everyone was a prude, unlike now." Axel's smirk drew an instant reaction from Riku.

"NO!" Riku roared but the red head merely waved before disappearing in a blaze of flames. Riku's outstretched hands caught the last fading flames and he drew back with a hiss. He scowled but remained on the couch. He turned to Sasuke but he was gone as well.

"It seems I'll have help this time in ruining your chances." Namine's smug voice made Riku scowl.

"They would never betray me like that." he snapped at the girl who merely smirked in return.

"No. Not on purpose." Namine agreed. "Remember last time they tried to help?"

Riku frowned. Of course he did. Axel's big mouth had made him lose that certain person in a way he would have never expected. All had been forgiven but still...

Sora had better be worth the trouble.

"Plus he looks quite chummy with that girl. Every time we watched him he was with her. She seems quite enamored." Namine taunted. Riku's frown deepened. It was true. That annoying red head had latched unto the brunette like a leech. She fluttered her eyes and gave coy smiles.

Riku growled at the memory.

"Should she intervene she'll learn why its unwise to anger the Fae."

Namine had no doubt of her prince's words. Still though, the girl could serve as some advantage over this situation. This wasn't the first time Namine had used other people to interfere with Riku's plans.

If everything went in her favor, this wouldn't be the last time either. This was her job after all. The boy, Sora, would be the easiest person she would ever have to convince. He'd see soon enough with his own eyes.

How foolish it would be to love someone who couldn't love anyone but themselves.

How foolish it'd be to love Riku.

–

**Review? ^^**

**This is NOT Sora/Kairi, maybe slightly one-sided.**


End file.
